1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic timekeepers, and more particularly to a small device attachable to bedding that broadcasts the time upon the user signaling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic timekeeping devices such as alarm clocks or other wake up devices are well known. Generally, these devices display the time in a visual format, and include alarms to alert the user when a certain time of day is reached. Such alarms may be audible, for example a buzzer, bell or the like, or even turning on of a radio. Snooze features that turn off the alarm and reset it to come on again in approximately ten minutes are very popular.
There are certain problems with such conventional alarm clocks, however. Oftentimes users want to know the time, which requires considerable effort of having to move one""s body or head, open one""s eyes, and focus on a lighted alarm clock display. In some situations it would be preferable if the user could simply touch a device in a known place, in close proximity to him or her, and have the time conveyed in a non-visual manner.
Talking wall clocks or timepieces have also been known. Heretofore such devices were generally limited to educating children in an entertaining way as to telling time, or aiding persons with vision losses unable to read conventional clocks or wrist watches. Most persons prefer not to wear a wristwatch to bed, however, nor have a wall clock located near them while sleeping.
An electronic timekeeping and broadcasting device for use near a user""s ear while resting includes a cover portion with a speaker inside the cover, a digital voice synthesizer connected to the speaker, an electronic clock connected to the synthesizer, and a switch connected to the synthesizer, and includes a power supply. Upon turning on the switch and activating the synthesizer, the time is broadcast from the speaker. The device enables a resting user to learn the time with the least possible effort.
As required, an amplifier may be added in electrical connection with the digital voice synthesizer and the speaker, as well as a volume control circuit. By way of examples, the switch may include a pressure or touch sensor or other types of sensors, or a simple conventional mechanical switch.
The cover is preferably padded, and attachable to the bedding of the user. The cover preferably includes an opening to gain access to the device. The power source is preferably a conventional battery located inside the cover. Optionally, the device may be powered by alternating current from a nearby electrical outlet.
Inside the electronic clock preferably includes a controller for changing the time. The voice synthesizer is preferably capable of producing a plurality of different voices, and includes a controller for changing between the different voices.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device enabling the time to be requested and audibly conveyed with the minimum amount of effort required by a resting user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electronic timepiece that upon command conveys the time to the user though non-visual means.
It is a further object of the invention that the electronic timepiece broadcast the time by voice upon a sensor receiving the user""s desire for the information.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a review of the following description and accompanying drawings.